


Поцелуй ангела - 1

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Поцелуй ангела - 1

Честно говоря, Джон не особо верил в «поцелуи ангела». В смысле, в то, что это действительно работает. В жизни, а не в романах, откровениях голливудских звезд или телешоу вроде «Take Me Out». Его родители прожили вместе пятнадцать лет безо всяких «поцелуев», ни один из его знакомых не нашел своего суженого, а большинство растиражированных громких случаев оказывались в результате фальшивкой, как, например, эта история с Джонни Деппом. Парень сделал себе татуировку, можете себе это представить?.. Люди совсем с ума сходят в погоне за «настоящей любовью».  
Нет, вот в любовь Джон верил. Ну, как. Он ее неоднократно испытывал. Ни разу это не длилось дольше пары месяцев, потом обязательно начинались какие-то напряги, обиды, выяснения отношений и нелепые обвинения, и Джон уходил, или девушка уходила, или они оба уходили, иногда довольно далеко. В последний раз, например, Джон дошел до Кандагара. Было интересно. Главное, никаких проблем и компостирующих мозги призывов срочно найти свою судьбу — у них в полку женщин было не так уж много, и все уже были разобраны.  
Так что сильно он насчет всей этой муры даже не задумывался, а потому появившуюся метку заметил совсем не сразу. Ну, понимаете, он же не девочка-подросток, чтобы регулярно осматривать себя перед зеркалом и мечтать, что как бы было здорово, чтобы «поцелуй ангела» появился в ложбинке между грудей и был красненьким! Он вообще не особо часто смотрелся в зеркало, только при бритье. Когда человек бреется, его в принципе мало что интересует кроме прыщика на подбородке или мимической складки, из-за которой щеку приходится подпирать изнутри языком. Тем более что появлению «поцелуя» предшествовало такое количество событий, что точное время, когда отставной военный врач Джон Уотсон встретился со своей судьбой, вычислить было практически невозможно. Его тихая жизнь изменилась резко и кардинально в тот миг, когда он принял предложение какого-то мутного типа поселиться вместе. С этой минуты все покатилось в тартарары, и это было восхитительно, просто чудесно! А уж когда Джон, воспользовавшись после душа дезодорантом, случайно обернулся к зеркалу и увидел эту штуку у себя подмышкой…  
Хотя, честно говоря, первая реакция была немного не очень восторженной.  
— О Боже, — сказал он, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в запотевшее зеркало. — Одно из двух, «поцелуй» или меланома. Не с моим счастьем.  
Но счастье было на стороне доктора, синеватая, похожая на восьмерку родинка все-таки оказалась «поцелуем ангела». Он сделал анализы. После этого оставалось одно: выяснить, кто из тех, с кем Джон общался в последнее время, получил такую же метку. Дело осложнялось тем, что уж с очень многими он общался, перебрать всех, с кем встречаешься, переезжая на новую квартиру, ходя в новый супермаркет, обедая в новых кафе — это само по себе не так просто. А они с Шерлоком еще и занимались расследованием преступлений.  
Первой кандидатурой на любовь всей жизни была прекрасная и таинственная Антея, помощница старшего Холмса. Джон даже позволил себе немного помечтать, прежде чем с сожалением отказался от этой версии.  
Миссис Хадсон можно было списать со счетов сразу, хотя, конечно, она была очень милой, но к таким переменам в жизни Джон был не готов.  
Молли Хупер — откровенно влюблена в Шерлока, не вариант.  
Салли Донован… Вот это было бы ужасно. Слава богу, она не выглядела как женщина, только что получившая «поцелуй ангела», и Джон слегка расслабился.  
И тут же напрягся снова, потому что остальные встреченные кандидатки на судьбу Джона Уотсона теперь были неизвестно где, и неизвестно, как их встретить снова.  
Для начала Джон стал регулярно ходить в ближайший супермаркет за покупками. Не то чтобы ему нравилось это занятие, да и чувствовал он себя идиотом, радостно улыбаясь каждой попавшейся на пути девушке с корзинкой, полной туалетной бумаги, кетчупа и памперсов. Потом он стал вечерами пропадать в местном пабе, но Шерлок категорически отказался составлять ему компанию, а сам он был не слишком общительным, чтобы проводить эти вечера хоть с каким-то удовольствием. Потом… Нет, у него были девушки. Одна, другая, третья. Совершенно чистенькие и гладенькие во всех местах, никаких признаков «поцелуя». В принципе, с каждой из них можно было бы завязать отношения, влюбиться, ходить на свидания, спать в одной кровати. Можно было бы, если бы не чертова синюшная восьмерка подмышкой! Подружкам он говорил, что это татуировка, но себе-то он врать не мог. Где-то бродила его судьба, случайно повстречавшаяся Джону в тот знаменательный день, когда вся его жизнь встала с ног на голову.  
— Это чудовищно, — сказал он однажды, не выдержав. — Я не могу больше встречаться с этими женщинами. Это нечестно, это аморально и, правду сказать, мне после каждой из них снятся кошмары.  
— Бедняга, — лицемерно пожалел его Шерлок, не отрываясь от чтения газеты.  
— Тебе хорошо, перед тобой не стоит такой проблемы!  
— Мне хорошо, — согласился Шерлок. — Я умею игнорировать телесные позывы, в том числе и связанные с «поцелуем».  
— Что бы ты знал о «поцелуе», — вздохнул Джон, садясь в кресло напротив.  
— Он чешется, — заметил Шерлок и перелистнул страницу.  
— Что?..  
— Чешется, — повторил Шерлок и демонстративно почесал себя подмышкой. — Но это тоже можно контролировать.  
— Что? — еще раз сказал Джон, глядя на своего соседа во все глаза. Сердце у него колотилось как бешеное, ладони моментально взмокли. А этот невозмутимый ублюдок со вздохом сложил газету и неохотно пояснил:  
— Я никому не пожелаю стать родственником Майкрофта, но он все равно рано или поздно узнает. Боюсь, он уже узнал, поэтому единственное, что нам остается, — держаться до последнего и ничего не признавать.  
— Так это ты, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, как у него плывет перед глазами.  
— Очевидно. Странно, что ты не догадался раньше.  
— Ну ты и…  
— А вот и первая семейная ссора… — утомленно вздохнул его сосед. То есть — любовь всей его жизни, очевидно.  
Джон поднялся, угрожающе нависая над Шерлоком и сжимая кулаки. Шерлок резко выпрямился в кресле и замер, глядя на Джона с видом озадаченной галки.  
— Показывай! — прорычал Джон, и Шерлок, чуть пожав плечами, с совершенно незаинтересованным видом принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку. И чем больше молочно-белой кожи открывалось взгляду, тем быстрей билось сердце Джона, и тем теплей становилось в паху. И в самом деле, как он мог не догадаться раньше? С его-то счастьем.  
…Хорошо, что не меланома хотя бы.


End file.
